icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4068960-20110719235816
Here's a little mini fanfic I wrote :) I've never published it so I was wanted it post it here xD tell me what you think (it's the conversation between Sam & Carly): I heard a foot steps come closer to the door as a smell of cheese became more clearer in the air "Knock, Knock" Carly? I walked to my door and opened it to see Carly standing there with a plate of cheese grills in her left hand and a drink at her right "Carly," I said with a hint of surprise "what are you doing here?" "Well I didn't think you'd expect me, you're best friend, to just stay home knowing that you're in some nut house without me coming to see you even though you don't belong here because I know you may be abrasive and tough and mean and rude, you are still a girl and deep down inside you know that you have a soft spot and that doesn't make you crazy Sam- YOU ARE NOT CRAZY! OKAY!" "Chillax, Carls." I laughed. Man, Carly really needs to cool her chiz "I WILL NOT CHILLAX! MY BEST FRIEND IS IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE'S LOSING HER MIND FOR BEING IN LOVE!" "Shush! Shush! Shush! Why don't you just tell the whole world that, Carly?" I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry," Carly walked inside my room while observing what's inside "I was just-...what's that?" Carly paused pointed to the drawing on the wall "Oh, just drawings. Probably drawings from other patients who lived here or something." I looked back at Carly "You where saying?" "Oh, right." Carly sighed and then looked at me "Why are you here?" "I've lost my mind. Simple as that." Carly expression of anger was brought back to her face "Sam, you are NOT crazy." "YES, I am." "Give me one good reason why you think you're crazy." I paused for a moment and started at the floor "Just...because." "Sam," Carly's voice was full of sympathy now "being in love can be resolved other ways. The first step is to admit those feelings...Sam?" "There's nothing to admit." "YES, Sam, there is. You are in love with Freddie-" "DON'T SAY IT!" "Oh...is that how it's going to be...okay then" Carly start looking around as if she was looking around for something and then..."SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE!" CRAP! "SAM LOVES FRED-" I grabbed her before she could say anything else and shush'd he once more "-ndjfdnsk...MMMM!" "Why don't you tell the whole world that too, won't ya?" I let her go "WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT ALREADY?!" Carly put her hands in the air "BECAUSE IT'S HARD ENOUGH PUTTING MY FEELINGS OUT THERE OUT OF THE BLUE AND RECEIVING NO RESPONSE! ADMITTING WOULD JUST HURT MORE!" this finally got Carly to be quiet. She gave me another sympathetic face and stood there for a while looking at the floor unable to know what to say. "Feelings suck," I stated "and I know you're trying to help but..." I paused for a moment and the looked at the floor and then Carly "He...he doesn't like me. I bet..." I weakly laughed to myself "I bet he had to wash his mouth a hundred times after I kissed him. He must be so grossed out right now." "Actually," Carly said "every time I mentioned you're name, I could have sworn I saw him blush." "That proves nothing." I tried to deny to myself. "He was really worried and concerned when he heard you checked yourself into a mental hospital you know...he cares about you Sam, whether he only see's you as a friend or more," then I saw a smile form on her face "but I bet after that night in the lock-in, he could not stop thinking about you." As much as I hated to admit it, I felt butterflies when she said that but I still couldn't give in. "When you say it like that it sounds great but it wasn't like that. I did something mind blowing, of course he would be think about me...he must think I'm INSANE!" "He does not, Sam. Yeah sure, he was shocked by the fact you were-ARE in love with him but...he doesn't think you're crazy. Any person who knew you and Freddie would think that it would be a very surprising thing to happen but I don't think that would make you insane or make other people believe that." then Carly smiled again "Anyways, look at the Seddie fans for example-" "Oh, My, God, Carly, are you really going to use that as an example?" "Well the Seddie fans must have seen something. They knew you two fought but they saw things differently and maybe they saw things right." "Whoa. What the chiz is that suppose to mean?" "Seddie fans think you guys fight because you secretly like each other and in this case, you love him while Freddie...he might like you back. They thought because you always taunt and teased him the way you did was because you liked him." "...You have a good point going on there, Shay" I confessed which made her laugh "No duh!" Then all seriousness entered her face "So what are you going to do, Sam?" I sighed "I don't know, Carls." "Well I better go. Give you some time alone to think." Carly said as she started walking towards the door. "Thanks...for being there for me." Carly smiled "No problem. You know I'll be there when you need me." "Yeah..." I smiled Before Carly left the room, she turns to me and say's "By the way, in five to ten minutes, Freddie's going to come here to talk to you." Freddie's here? What? "What?! You didn't tell me he was here!" "I thought you had figured out already." then Carly smirked "Bye" and then she was gonna before I could call her back "Darn that Shay..."